


Tiny but Mighty

by 6Writers1Trenchcoat



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fan Characters, Fluff, Gen, POV Alternating, and they keep her, i cried the whole time writing this, idk how else to tag this, they just find a kid in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Writers1Trenchcoat/pseuds/6Writers1Trenchcoat
Summary: The trenchcoat has a new hyperfixation so, of course, we wrote about itThere's a baby in the forest and the party runs into her! She's very baby. Like so baby. It's unbelievable.
Kudos: 37





	Tiny but Mighty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is Wren, soul writer of this fic :D The others were busy with Sand fic part 2 so I made this to counterbalance the cursed. 
> 
> If you want to learn about real feral kittens, and how to rehome them and save them from a life on the streets, please check out Kitten Lady on youtube. She has all kinds of tips on catching, caring for, and rehoming kittens found outdoors. My own cat was a feral rescue. Feral kittens deserve and need better lives, please do your part to help them. :D

The world is large, and she is small. Very, very small.

That doesn’t matter though, because this is her forest. All hers. No one here was as strong as her, she was the biggest, bestest predator. Didn’t matter how young she was. She did slip up though, she hurt her leg. A big mean fox showed up, this was her forest! Of course she guarded it! The meanie got a cut on her leg. It was terrible.

That wasn’t going to stop her though. If she couldn’t climb, she'd just hunt on the ground! Yeah, the ground was fine. Mice weren’t as tasty as birds, but mice were easy. Mice were small and slow, they can’t fly away. 

But there were no mice tonight! She looked everywhere! In the little holes, in the trees, sometimes they even hide in the flowers, but there were none! She was hungry… Didn’t they understand that she was hungry and they were her food?!

It didn’t matter, it didn’t matter at all! It didn’t matter that she was crying or that her stomach hurt. Why was she crying anyways? She’s the strong hunter! She shouldn’t be sad. She’ll find mice in the morning. And she’ll eat them all! She’d have plenty of mice for food.

There were no other options, so she went home. Where was her home? In the biggest, bestest tree in the forest of course! It was big and tall, with big and tall leaves and big and tall branches. The best part of her tree was her soft friend. He was dirty and injured, but he was nice. He didn’t make noise or protest her leadership. He was fun to play with too! He had long floppy ears that were fun to bite on, and only one eye but that was fine. She called him Tobi. (She’d heard it from a big man one time)

Tonight was very cold, so she made sure to cuddle up to Tobi closely. He was pretty big, and he was warm too, so he made a good pillow. But of course, someone decided to disturb her comfy-ness. Who dared do that?! She was cranky and hungry, they should know better. She looked over the branches of the tree to spot…

A rabbit. A baby one too. Aka, an easy meal.

She immediately jumped into action, it was food time! Mice were small, but even baby rabbits were bigger and tastier! Of course, the problem with rabbits is that they’re speedy, almost speedier than she was. That didn’t matter though, it would be hers soon enough!

Despite how much her leg hurted, she kept chasing the rabbit all through the trees. She’d catch it! Soon. It was just… very quick. Maybe it wasn’t a baby- that wasn’t the point! The point was that she was hungry and it was food. The rabbit started running to a weird part of her forest, one where all the trees were gone and the ground was really flat. The rabbit hopped out into the flat part of the road and…  
And there was a noise. A big noise. She decided to hide in the bushes, see who the big prey was. They were invading her forest, they needed to get out.

“Ah- fucking gods!” When Mountain suddenly shouted from the front of the group, everyone froze. They’d been walking for a while, so it was inevitable that they’d be on edge. There was no need for it though, it was just a rabbit. Well, there would have been no need, if Taxi didn’t notice something.

“Guys, that rabbit was running from something. There must’ve been something chasing it.” Now that got their attention. If it was chasing a rabbit, it was probably a fox, maybe even a wolf, there could be more than one which was the real danger. 

They continued on, Taxi keeping an eye (and ear) out for predators that might attack them. He didn’t hear any wolves, nor did he hear foxes, but he heard something. It rustled the bushes occasionally, like something small and quick trying to stay hidden. Whatever it was, it was following them, but it probably wasn’t big enough to do any real damage.

There were big men in her forest, big men who looked very different from other big men. One of them was short, he was in front. (Not so big man?) Another was a flower color, she’d never seen someone flower colored. One looked like the other big men, he was regular color. But then in the back were the two that were the weirdest of the weird big men. One was… like her. He had a big fluffy tail that looked like it would be fun to chase, he had big ears too! But, he had fur on his belly and his face. She didn’t have that. The other man had… Something flower colored. It was pretty and shiny, like the water that sat on the grass in the morning. It was the same as the flowers that the mice slept in! The man had a mouse flower, so he must have mice! She needed that flower! And she was gonna get it! She readied herself to pounce…

Like a flash of lightning, something sprang out of the bushes right towards Br’aad, latching itself onto this pink bag. It was a wild cat of some sort, a fairly large one too, nearly 3 feet. It started scratching at Br’aad’s legs and pants, causing him to yelp. Sylnan ran over and grabbed the cat, lightly tossing it away from the party and towards the bushes. It whined sadly, scrambling to get out of the bush and back on its feet. It was then they saw the creature's face; it was… Human. No, Tabaxi- wait, what was it? It had huge ears and paws, like a kitten that hadn't into them, but also a human face and visible skin.

Br’aad spoke up first. “It’s… A child.” He sat down near them, or at least as close as he could get. Once they were out of the bush, they jumped, puffing up their fur and arching their back to look bigger. They hissed too. Br’aad just waited patiently, wondering what they could do to help the kid.

She couldn’t believe it! Not only was the flower not a flower, but one of the big men threw her! The bush scratched her hurt leg too, and it hurted more now! One of the big men, the one with the not-flower, sat down. He looked at her in the eyes- he was challenging her! If the big man wanted a fight, she’d give him one! 

She took her scary stance, now she was as big and scary as him! He would be scared! He’d run away and never come back- he wasn’t running. In fact, he took the not-flower off his side and held it in front of her. It was… really shiny… She batted at it, and it made a funny noise. She batted at it again! And then again! And again, and again, and… How’d she end up on her back?

Br’aad was pretty proud of his little distraction, now the kid was on their back, swiping at his pouch with wide, playful eyes. They were a cute kid, that was for sure. Maybe some sort of half-tabaxi? He went to try and pet them, maybe they’d let him, and… They did. They flinched at first but hesitantly nuzzled into his hand. They flopped over onto their side- even started purring- and he was getting somewhere. 

Then he noticed it, a nasty gash on their right leg, cutting deep into the flesh. It was a sickly color, probably an old wound. In fact, the kid was covered in scrapes and scratches, poor thing had been out here for a while, they were practically feral. He went to pick her up (they couldn’t be too far from a town, right?) and she quickly moved away, scampering back into the forest. Br’aad gave chase.

The big man was gentle, very gentle, like the grass, like Tobi. He might not have a mouse flower, but he wasn’t going to attack her. She even let herself purr. She only did that for Tobi. But then the nice man moved his hands, he was trying to grab her. It was a trap! He wasn’t a nice man! He was a tricky man with bad tricks! She got up and ran home, even though her leg really really hurted now. But the tricky man kept chasing her. Thankfully, she got home and back to Tobi, quickly getting back to him. Tobi never grabbed her, even when she grabbed him. She held onto him extra tight when the tricky man and his big friends got to the base of her big tree. She’d never admit it- because it wasn’t true- but… she might just be scared. Just a little.

Br’aad couldn’t see up into the tall tree, and it looked too steep for him to climb, but thankfully Taxi already had that idea. Taxi easily got up the tree, and… What he found at the top broke his heart a little. The child didn’t have anything, just the clothes on their back, a bed of leaves, and a worn-down rabbit toy that was a few inches bigger than them, they were clinging onto it. They had tears in their eyes too, they were scared and hurt. 

Taxi pulled himself into the little burrow the child had made, and they hissed at him. He held his ground, however, and simply held his hand out to the kitten. They paused for a second, before tentatively moving to sniff at Taxi’s hand. Then, they nuzzled him. It was progress, good progress. He could tell that they were getting tired- hungry too, considering the rather large growl that came from the child’s stomach- he couldn’t leave them here.

“It’s okay, I promise you’ll be fine. Please let us help you.” They didn’t seem to understand what he said, but they didn’t flinch at the sound of his voice, so he figured it was a good thing. It took a while, but eventually, the child curled up in his lap with their toy, absolutely exhausted. He carried them down the tree to the rest of the party, leading them back to the path. They’d take care of the kid, at least until they found out who they were.

She didn’t quite understand what happened. One moment she was in her tree with the big man that was like her, and now she was being gently swayed back and forth, being carried by the same man. She still had Tobi with her too, which was good. She thought she’d be more upset by this, but she wasn’t. She actually… like being carried by the big man. She could hear them making noise, but she didn’t know what it meant. That was fine though, this was surprisingly… Fine.

The world is big, and she is small. But maybe it’s fine to be small.


End file.
